1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle and more specifically to an improved floor frame for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 11, a vehicle body structure 100 having a conventional floor frame 102 is illustrated. The floor frame 102 includes four longitudinal frame pieces including two longitudinal frame members 104 and two side sills 106, multiple cross members 108, multiple outriggers 110, and a center reinforcement member 112. The cross members 108 extend between the longitudinal frame members 104 and the outriggers 110 extend between the longitudinal frame members 104 and the side sills 106.
One disadvantage to the conventional floor frame 102 is that the distance between each longitudinal frame member 104 and the adjacent side sill 106 is not constant. In other words, the distance between each longitudinal frame member 104 and the adjacent side sill 106 narrows running from the front to the rear of the floor frame 102. Thus, multiple exclusive cross members 108 are required to connect the two longitudinal frame members 104 and multiple exclusive outriggers 110 are required to connect each longitudinal frame member 104 to the adjacent side sill 106. This in turn increases tooling costs thereby increasing the cost of the vehicle.
Another disadvantage to the conventional floor frame 102 is the distance d2 between the longitudinal frame members 104. Referring to FIG. 10, the distance d2 illustrates the amount of unsupported floor 114 between each longitudinal frame member 104. In the present invention the amount of unsupported floor is reduced, which improves side impact performance as will be described further below.
Still yet another disadvantage to the conventional floor frame 102 is the dispersion of the energy load paths in the event of a frontal impact. A single energy load path 116 is generated in each longitudinal frame member 104 whereas in the present invention two load paths are created, which efficiently manages overall performance, as will be described further below.